


Echoes Reverberate

by ryoku



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Pandora Hearts Fanfest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoku/pseuds/ryoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She picks Echo as her English name, and it is not for the same reason as others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes Reverberate

Echoes are numerous, but people don't seem to realize it. They think of it as one sound simply bouncing off of different things and coming back, and that is true. What they don't think, is that every time an echo bounces of something, it is new, is not the same as the other sounds, but instead a distortion. It is different. It is new. There are many echoes, and often, people do not realize it. In fact, almost no one realizes it. 

She picks this English name for herself, because it makes sense to her. She met someone else who said that they picked the name Echo, because they believe that things eventually come back to them. Her reason is not that at all. There are many Echoes, and thus, she chose the name. She is one Echo out of many.

No one realizes this of course. They think of themselves as continuous as the thing that keeps going. This is also true, but it is also wrong. Echo knows better. The person she was a week ago, is not the same Echo that she is now. That Echo is gone. The original sound, is also gone. People remember it, but when they meet her, they are meeting someone new. Some people find this exciting, others don't like it. Perhaps everyone is like this, but her most especially. Her memories don't work like other people, they come and they go. Her original Echo is long gone, and she can still hear the others, but they do not always help her. They do not always tell her who people are, why this works, why that doesn't. Each individual Echo must figure it out on her own. It is not an easy task. 

Echo must work to be herself, must define herself from the Echoes of the past, and from the Echoes of the future. She will not last forever, and she can be replaced at any moment. She must learn quickly to be who she is, to do what she wants, and love who she chooses, and each Echo must learn this themselves. This is powerful. It means that she cannot be the past, but that instead, she must learn the future. She can't stay at home and simply let her sound not be heard. It must go forth into the world.

Her soul is hers, but it will not be soon. It will belong to the next Echo, the one comes after her, the one that goes to college, the one that gets a job, the one that falls in love with someone else. All these different Echoes must learn their own lessons, must attempt to pass them on. Her lesson, she has decided, is this name. It is her decision, and it describes them better than the name their parents actually gave them. It's a thing no one else understands, even when she explains it to them, but that is alright. She doesn't need to explain. She simply is, and that is plenty. She is just one Echo out of many, but she existed, and that counts.


End file.
